Brothers 'Til The End
by BigEvilRedDevil
Summary: Earth in ruins, humanity extinct, war between penguins and mutants creatures that have camout of nowhere.  summary will get better, that I promise you  Rated M for Blood/Gore, Intense Violence, and Strong language. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Week 13-

Nothing has changed...no bad to good or bad to worse... nothing. Still locked inside this damn cell, no freedom. Dark, wet, smells like death... get very little portions of food, not enough to live off it. I can feel myself getting weaker each week... Those damn Welps keep scratching at the door, trying to force there way in to kill another Penguin Soldier. It's only a matter of time... I'm proud to say that this is the end. I have no regrets, I've patched things with everyone. The only thing I want to do is tell Kowalski, Rico, and Private that I'm sorry. I promised you three that I'd be back, promised that I would end that deranged fucker... to end this war once and for all... I have failed and I accept that... 


	2. Breakout

Skipper sat on the rusted metal bed, listening to the tortured screams of his fellow soldiers, breathing in the mixed air of moss, rust, and blood. Few more weeks of this, and he'll have to suffer no more. Slow footsteps came from outside the door. His time could be now. Skipper took in a deep breathe and waited for the door to burst open. The shutter on the door slowly opened. "Found him!" he heard a voice whispered out. He could see a bright light peeking inside his cell. Followed with that light, was a high pitched drilling noise. Seconds later, the cell door fell from its hinges, and then there was Kowalski, all armored up in the Standard penguin gear, carrying the standard Penguin Sawer. He was also holding some sort of gym bag "The hell you doin' here?" Skipper asked, shocked and confused. "Gettin' you outta here. Here, put this on." Kowalski tossed the bag by Skipper's feet. Inside, there was another Standard chest plate, some arm guards, a Penguin Sawer, an earpiece, and an ammo belt.

"You're gonna get into a lot of trouble for doing this..." Skipper warned Kowalski as he put the gear. "Don't care." Kowalski bluntly told him, "We're already in the shit as it is." Skipper scoffed, "You don't say...where's Private and Rico?" Kowalski looked around the room to see if there were any guards coming. Lucky for them, there wasn't. "They're right outside the prison, waiting on my command. Kowalski took another quick glance around the room, "We've gotta get going. Sensing an ambush..." Skipper let out a low growl. "OK, We've got to options... one is we can go out the same way I came in. Through the guard tower hallway. It's very safe, no guards come down that hall during patrol duty. Plus, it'll get us right to the chopper. Only downside is the hallway is very narrow. Almost no elbow room." Or... we can go through the Prison Blocks and get right into the fight... your call."

Skipper looked down the second block of cells. Man, how he would love to kill all of these piece of shits. Revenge is all he wanted now, but it had to wait. His body is very weak right now, and probably would just fall down to the ground before the bullets fly. "No... let's go your way." Kowalski nodded his head, "Private you copy?" "Loud and clear, Kowalski!" Private said. "Good. I've located Skipper. We're heading through the guard tower hallway. We'll-" "Uh, you may want to reconsider that... there's about twenty Silverbacks taking defensive action there. Be best if you go through the entrance. Rico and I only count five." "Alright." Kowalski said, pacing around nervously. "We'll be out there in a few minutes... get ready. Kowalski out." He turned to Skipper, who looked like he was going to pass out at any second, but Kowalski could see the fire in his eyes. "Change of plans..." Kowalski said with a shy smile, "We're taking the blocks... are you up for that?"

"Let's just get out there, I'm ready to kick some ass..." Skipper said, sounding like he really wanted to destroy everything in sight. Kowalski looked down the second set of prison blocks, still no guards. They probably have no idea what's going on, or they're setting up an ambush. Kowalski gave a gesture to Skipper, telling him to follow. "Griffin, how we doing on fuel?" Kowalski asked. "Just enough to fly this sumbitch around this here shithole thirty times!" Griffin replied with his rough, southern voice." "Uh, great... 'cause I need you to be our air support. Get prepped, I want you here in ten minutes." "Will do, 'Walski! Griffin out." Kowalski and Skipper continued there way down the prison blocks. Kowalski noticed that this was a poor excuse for a prison, even though, it was probably meant to be. The walls were cracked, paint chipping off, some of them looked like they were gonna collapse. The ceiling itself looked like it was going to cave in. the pipes were covered in rust and moss. Blood stained the floors, mostly around the cells. Inside the cells, fungi everywhere, blood splatter all over the walls. No beds, just cold, stained concrete.

As they reached the third set, there was a door on the far left. Kowalski started to pick up the pace, hinting that's the way he wanted to go. "Ok, through this door should be long hallway that leads to the main entrance. Get ready, there's gonna be bullets flying." Skipper turned off the safety, Kowalski did too. "Kowalski, We've been spotted! three of them are heading your way!" Private yelled out, trying to out drown the sound of rapid gun fire. "Engage, Private! We'll be out there soon!" Kowalski said, from the sounds coming from outside, sounded like there was about a dozen of them. Kowalski was right, they were planning an ambush. "Ready, Skipper?" Skipper nodded his head eagerly. Kowalski kicked the door open an dashed to the entrance, Skipper followed. "Take cover!" Kowalski yelled out as he saw the three Silverbacks burst through the entrance door.

Kowalski jumped behind the main desk, Sipper did the same. The Silverbacks didn't take cover, instead they just shot clip after clip into the desk. Every time Kowalski tried to poke his head out, bullets would start flying over there heads. "I can't get a target... Private, Rico come in." Nothing but static. "Private, Rico! You copy?" "One min..." Kowalski heard, mostly static, but he could tell it was Rico's voice. Kowalski peaked his head out again, and again was welcomed with showering bullets. "Son of a- I don't see-" Kowalski was cut off by a huge explosion that came from where theSilverbacks were. Kowalski poked his head out and saw Rico standing by the bodies, looking like he was proud of himself."Thanks, Rico." Kowalski said, "Where's Private?" "Right here, Kowalski." Private said as he walked inside. "Good. Let's get out there." Skipper said. "Hold on, Skipper..." Kowalski said, "You hear that?"

Outside, the gunfire sounds started to be come more rapid. Sounded like three mounted machine guns going off at the same time. About fifteen seconds later, the ear deafening sound was over. "Woo-wee!I do love these new toys they've added!" Kowalski heard Griffin's voice come through the earpiece. "Glad to hear it, just get us out of here." The four of them watched Griffin land their customized helicopter, keeping an eye out of any snipers. "Alrighty, hop in, boys!" Griffin yelled out. Private quickly got in, while Kowalski and Rico carefully helped a weaken Skipper in. Kowalski gave Griffin the signal, and flew back to the base.


End file.
